Konoha101
by Ryane the Five-Tailed Ferret
Summary: Ryu Yukai is the newest ninja on the block and she has a lot to learn about this school. But, what happens when the young Sasuke Uchiha captures her eye? What happens when she has someone elses as well? Drama! Konoha High, Where anything can happen...
1. I'm Where!

**Konoha101**

**Chapter 1**

**Ryane:** 'Ello and welcome to my first fanfiction online. **!Disclaimer!** I do not own any Naruto characters. A few of these charies are also my friends.

**Gaara:** Why do I have to be here?

**Ryane:** 'cause you lurve me.

**Gaara: **'shrugs'

**Ryane:** Exacatacaly! Anyways, there are three new characters; **Ryu** Yukai, Rienoko **Ryane **Akeo, and **Toboe** Ookami. At Konoha High a lot can happen, which is exactly what's coming up! (After school, a few ninja's train with their senseis.)

Demons: **"Text"**  
Speeking: **"Text"**  
Thinking: _'Text'_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: I'm Where?**

_At the entrance of the village hidden in the leaves, a young girl laid, breathing harshly. Two men quickly found her. She had jet black hair, some covering half her face. Satoshi (her inner demon) stood closely to the edge of the cage he was contained in...**"Kit, Kit, wake up!" **he screamed, hoping that the girl was okay. "**We need to get her to Tsunade quickly!"** She heard a man say as her body was lifted from the entrance. Failing to keep conscience, the girl fell into a deep sleep._

As a bright light shown through the cracks of her window, Ryu awoke from her nightmare. _'Where am I?' _she thought, shaking her head. After a soothing sigh, she started her day by going through the dressers of the empty room in search of new clothing. Once an outfit was found, she continued her process of taking a shower, combing her hair, etc. When she was finally ready, the girl ran off in search of the hokage. _"This is crazy…I'm in a village that I'm not sure where anything is and I don't even remember what the freak happened!' _Loosing her concentration, she slipped off of a branch and landed in a teams training session. Rubbing her head as she got up, Ryu noticed all eyes were on her. Turning around, she saw a blonde-haired boy, a pink-haired girl, blue-haired boy, and a silver-haired man. Her eyes widened as she quickly stood up straight and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. **"Heh…Um. Hi!" **she said, trying to relax. Blank stares came from the other students; although, the man smiled, or at least, she thought he was smiling… **"Hello. You must be Ryu Y. right?" **he asked, looking straight at her. **"Erm, yeah…" **she replied, a curious look on her face. _'How do they know who I am?'_

**"Well, Ryu, I'm your new sensei, Kakashi. These are you fellow teammates; the blonde's Uzumaki, Naruto; the pink-haired girl is Hureno, Sakura; and the last member, the dark-haired boy, is Uchiha, Sasuke." **Ryu took a look at the group and crossed her arms. Her eyes narrowed as they landed on the Uchiha. _'I've heard of this kid! He's supposed to be really strong, but he doesn't look like much.' _**"Why am I here?"** she instantly asked, turning her attention away from the boy.

**"You don't rememb—Oh right, the drugs."**

**"What drugs?!?"**

**"Um forget about that. Right now, you're in the village hidden in the leaf."**

**"Oh really? How did I get here?"**

**"Save it for later, right now it's time to train."**

She nodded to him and walked closer to the three students. **"Hey! Where'd you come from? I'm Uzumaki, Naruto and I'm going to be the next hokage BELIEVE IT!!!" **Ryu smiled and shrugged, **"That's all on you dude."** Next, she turned to Sasuke who was talking to Kakashi. **"Excuse me. I have a question." **The ninja said, walking up to the two. Kakashi's eyebrow cocked up as he nodded; the younger boy stood there emotionless. **"How do you guys get your hair like that? It's defying gravity!!!!!" **Quickly she turned to Naruto, **"Yours does it too!"** She turned back towards her new sensei and teammate. **"Eh….Heh ". I'm sorry; it's been on my mind…" **Ryu stated, seeing that they were both on the ground twitching. She scratched the back of her head as a huge sweat drop appeared.

**"Um…We'll talk about that later."**

**"Sweet!"**

Ryu nodded and walked back to Naruto and Sakura. Sakura looked over at her and set her hands on her hips, **"You better not be into Sasuke." **She said, defensively. The newest ninja glared over at the pink-haired ninja. **"What if I do? Are you going to do anything about it!?"** The girl tensed up a bit, sensing Ryu's toxic words. **"He's taken. By ****ME****."** Ryu's eyebrow cocked up as a smirk appeared on her face. **"Sure, sure." **She finally said, rolling her eyes and turning her back towards the girl, **"Can you tell me one thing?"**

**"What?" **Sakura replied, glaring from behind her.

**"Why would he be into a snob like you?"** Ryu smirked once again, knowing that _Pinky's_ mouth dropped open.

**"Hey! I'm no snob! He wouldn't like you anyways."**

**"Whatever you say dude."**

Sakura, confused by her reply, stood silently as Ryu began to talk to Naruto.

* * *

**Ryane: **Hecks Yeah! Chapter One Is Done. D  
Stay tunes for...  
Chapter 2: Unexpected Guests

**Gaara:** There isn't much here...

**Ryane:** Hey! It's not my fault, it's just the first chapter. 'eyes start to water' T.T

**Gaara:** Hey, hey. I didn't mean to make you cry. .

**Ryane:** T.T T.T T.T T.T

**Gaara:** x.x I'm sorry...

**Ryane:** Yay! 'Glomps Gaara-Kun'

**Gaara:** Erg, anyways, leave reviews, or I'll put on my panda suit and come looking for you to kill you...

**Ryane: **Chapter 2 will be up soon! Stay tooned for Konoha101!


	2. Unexpected Guests

**Konoha101**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Ryane:** Chapter 2 is up and running! If you read chapter 1, there were a few changes since I edited the whole fan fiction. 

**Gaara:** Don't forget about the reviews people.

**Ryane:** They'll start coming soon. Chapter 3 should be up later today, so keep checking up.

**Gaara:** Ugh...Remember, she doesn't own any Naruto characters.

* * *

After Kakashi filled in Ryu, she went to what she called home and had unexpected guests waiting. **"Ryu!"** one called, rushing over to hug her. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out who the two were. Once the light was on, Ryu's eyes widened at the sight of her two younger sisters. **"Toboe, Ryane!" **Joy fluttered through her veins as she smiled and hug the motioned Toboe. She had newly died auburn hair with black nail polish. Her eyes were blue, body white, yet there was something different…Ryane, on the other hand, stood where she was and smiled from a distance.Her hair was the same as usual, green with black streaks, she wore black nail polish like her sister, but she also had black eyeliner on, finishing her normal look. Still, something different was about her as well. Ryu thought about it for a few minutes, and realized that she wasn't use to seeing them in their complete human form. 

Turning back to Ryane, she still stood silently, watching the two from a distance. **"She's mad…"** Toboe explained, shaking her head. **"About what?"** she asked, curious about the middle child. **"Ryane-chan is mad that she has to go to school…also, her team is less than what she expected."**

"**Who's on her team?"**

"**In her words, 'a loud-mouth blonde girl named Ino Yamanaka; a lazy-ass dude named Shikamaru Nara; and a dude who loves to eat named Choji A.'"**

"**Ah…Well, have you met your team?"**

Toboe nodded and a bit of pink rose to her cheeks. **"What is it Toboe?"** Ryu pondered, her eyebrow cocking upward slowly as she turned to Ryane. Once looking at her sister, she saw that Ryane was now wearing a smirk on her face. **"Okay…What's up? I'm lost! . "** The oldest girl screeched, her hands on her head with a confused look on her face. Ryane was the first to speak up, **"Toboe's got a crush,"** she said, almost singing as she took a few steps closer to the others. **"Huh?" **Ryu's eyes turned back to Toboe who made a sour face. **"I do not!!!"** she yelled, tossing the closest item at the middle child. Swiftly dodging it, Ryane stuck her tongue out of her mouth. **"Oi…"**

In the middle of the argument, Ryane suddenly stopped and turned to Ryu like she was expecting something from her. Toboe stood there, silencing the room. **"So, Ryu, you've got a nice place here."** The red-head smiled widely and nodded. The eldest shifted back, knowing something was coming. **"What do you two want?"** she asked, narrowing her eyes. **"Ryu-chan," **Toboe started, making her best puppy eyes, **"we need a place to stay…"** The black haired girl sighed and nodded. Ryane and Toboe smiled greatly and ran towards the extra rooms. Ryu sighed and suddenly heard a loud 'thump' from outside.

She walked casually towards the door. Her eyes peered out, wondering what the cause of the noise was. **"Yukai."** Ryu turned to see no one but the one and only, Uchiha Sasuke. A smirk appeared on her face, setting one hand on her waist. **"Nyaa?" **she stood quietly, waiting for him to state his reasoning for being there. **"I- - -I…" **He stood quietly, like he was trying to figure something out. **"Who else is here?"** Sasuke asked as he took a step back. **"Just my-"** she stopped, seeing one of her sisters exiting through the door. She looked their way and smiled. **"Who's this Ryu?"** Ryane asked, jumping to her side. Ryu smiled and looked over at the Uchiha. **"This is one of my teammates, Uchiha, Sasuke." **Ryane's smile stayed on her face,** "Hey Sasuke, I'm Ryu's sister, Ryane Akeo.**" She looked at her sister and laughed, turning away and running back into the house. In an instant, the two outside noticed two sets of eyes peeking from the black house window. Ryu giggled quietly and turned back to the boy. **"So, why are you here?" **she asked, getting back to business. **"Kakashi sent me to check up on you. From what I've heard, I didn't know you had family."**

"**We were separated from each other."**

"**I see, well I'll see you at school tomorrow."** Ryu's smile faded as he mentioned school. **"Man!"** With that, Sasuke was gone, and she returned to the house.

"_**She's coming!"**_

"_**Run!"**_

**"You two are so dead."**

**"No!!!"**

* * *

**Ryane:** Hope you guys liked this part, I did, since I'm finally included. 

**Ryu:** Cheesehead!

**Ryane:** Hey! You stole Gaara's spot.

**Gaara:** ...

**Ryu:** "

**Ryane:** Remember, you can't kill her.

**Gaara:** v.v When does the fun come for me?

**Ryane:** Later, just wait a chapter or two.

**Ryu:** 'makes whipping sounds' Muahaha!!! Leave reviews. Bye peoples!! 'rushes out of the space'

**Ryane: **...'sigh'...**Chapter 3: Welcome To Konoha High** Next time on Konoha101!


	3. Welcome to Konoha High!

**Konoha101**

**Chapter 3**

**Ryane:** I'm racing with Ryu to chapter 5 or 6, so be prepared for more coming.

**Gaara:** My money's on you.

**Ryu:** Aww, how cute.

**Gaara: **'give the glare of death'

**Ryu: **'Runs!'

**Ryane:** Yay! Here's chapter three.

* * *

"**Alright students, listen up!"** an older girl yelled in the front of the class. **"That's my sensei, Kurenai." **Ryane said to her sisters as the instructor began to introduce the three new students which included her. Ryu say on the left of her, Toboe on the right. Toboe nodded as she started talking to the dude sitting next to her, her little crush, Kiba. Ryu, who wasn't even paying attention, stared at the board, daydreaming. **"Kit! She's talking to you! Pay attention."** Snapping out of her little world, Ryu's eyes directed themselves to the teacher. **"Can you please introduce yourself and tell us a little about you?"** She looked at the ground, thinking of what to say. After a minute or two, she nodded and looked around the class. **"I'm Ryu Yukai…I came from the village hidden in the shadows,"** a few gasps came into the air as she started her sentence. Quickly, she looked at Kurenai and sighed, **"and I-"**

**'Don't tell them about me.'**

**'**_Why not?'_

**'They'll think differently about you…trust me.'**

Ryu mentally nodded and finished her sentence, **"I love the colors red and black and I also love foxes."** After saying that, she heard purring and she smirked. Turning towards her two sisters, she swiftly whispered for them not to tell about their demons. **"Thank you," **the teacher interrupted their talk,** "Now, Miss. Akeo, your turn."** Ryane sighed. **"My name's Rienoko Ryane Akeo, please, call me Ryane. I came from the village hidden in the mist, leaving my family, or what I had there. Now, I'm with my two sisters, Ryu Yukai and Toboe Ookami."** A hand rose from the crowed. Ryane's eyebrow cocked up as she turned to him, no one but Neji Hyuga.

**"Yeah?"**

**"Why do you all have different last names?"**

**"Because we were separated…"**

He nodded and allowed Ryane to finish. **"Um…well, I love the colors green, black, purple and I also love ferrets."** The same reaction came to Ryane's head as she finished her statement. She sat down fast, trying to get the attention off of herself. Kurenai nodded and looked directly at the last of the three. Toboe, who was still talking to her crush, didn't even notice that it was her turn. **"Miss. Ookami!"** she yelled, putting her hands on her hips. Toboe turned towards her and gave her a blank stare. As she stood, she tucked her hair behind her ear. **"I'm Toboe Ookami and I, too, come from the village hidden in the shadows. I'm the youngest of the three and I love the color blue and wolves."**

Sasuke turned around, staring directly at the oldest child. His eyes narrowed, noticing that they each stated their favorite animals. _'That's not normal…Well; no one here really is, but still.'_ Ryu saw his gaze and froze as he turned around. **"Who is this kid?"**

**"Uchiha, Sasuke"**

**"Ah. Well, we need to watch him…There's something weird about this kid."**

**"That's what you said about Ryane too, but she's not all that w- Oh wait, never mind."**

Sasuke folded up a note and passed it down the row until it was in front of Ryu. The girl next to her was Ino Yamanaka. Obviously she was jealous, since her eyes narrowed in anger towards her. Ryu glared at her and began unfolding the note. It read:

Yukai,

Meet me in the lot after school?

Sasuke

Grabbing a pencil from her desk, she quickly replied. After she folded it up, the note quickly made its way back to the boy. Ryu watched as he opened and read the note, turning back to her and nodding.

* * *

**Ryane:** I admit, that one wasn't the best, but it's just the beginning of their first day.

**Ryu:** I'm going to win this!

**Ryane:** Leave!

**Ryu:** Aww...'walks away and screams, I'm going to win'

**Ryane:** 'Rolls eyes' Anyways, Chapter 4 coming up soon. (I haven't thought of a name yet...Sorry!) Next time on Konoha101!

**Gaara:** REVIEWS!!!


	4. Odd Enough?

**Konoha101**

**Chapter 4**

**Ryane:** Yes! I'm so nerd. Lol, j.k. Anyways, I'm beating Ryu!

**Ryu:** Whatever. You haven't reached chapter 5 yet!

**Gaara:** Lolz. xP

**Ryane: **Gaara...Are you okay?

**Gaara:** I'm good, good. I'm so hood. xPPP

**Ryane: **I think you've had enough cookies...

**Gaara:** NEVER!!! 'steals bag of cookies and hides in the corner'

* * *

Ryu walked out of class and saw Sasuke waiting at her locker. A weird feeling came into her stomach as she made her way past a few other students. Approaching her locker, she tried to hide it on her appearance. **"Hey."** He said, leaning against the locker next to hers. **"Hey."** She replied, opening her locker, putting everything in before she left to gym. **"What class do you have next?" **the black haired ninja asked, trying to make small talk with him.

**"Gym, you?"**

**"Same." **Ryu nodded, not wanting to sound excited or anything that would lead him to what might be the wrong, or right, idea. Sasuke watched as she put up her things. _'What's so strange about this girl? She looks…wait- this isn't the time for that. There's something different about her. Her chakras like nothing I've seen before…except for in Naruto! Hmph. Got it.'_ She stood, looking confused as he stared, **"What?"** He shook his head. Slowly, they tried making small talk again as they walked to class, together.

**"Hey!"** The two stopped in their tracks as they heard someone calling. **"What's the deal new girl? Leave him alone."** The girl from the class before walked harshly in their direction. As she made it, Ino stood with her hands on her hips and eyes narrowed. She snarled through her nose, aggravated that Sasuke wasn't with her. _'This girl needs to know who is available and who isn't; and Sasuke definitely __isn't__.'_ Ryu stood, unemotional. Her eyes were blank, wondering what this girls deal was. **"What are you talking about?"**

**"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Sasuke's mine, so get off him!"**

Ryu turned to Sasuke and narrowed her eyebrows. Sasuke, seeing Ryu's reaction, sighed and turned to Ino. **"Listen, I've told you time and time before, I'm not yours ****or**** Sakura's."** Ino took a step back. Her face was filled with hurt at his tone of voice. It was stern and serious, able to cut through anyone's shell. His face was unemotional, just like Ryu's before. Now, it looked like she was about to burst, but the blonde haired girl couldn't see it. She was busy staring at Sasuke's. **"I'm not giving up."** Quickly, she rushed off to her next class. Ryu rolled her eyes and continued walking, testing to see if Sasuke would try to catch up. Within a few steps, he was by her side once again. **"What's up Sasuke? Why did you ask to meet me?"** Sasuke, obviously surprised by her question, turned his head forward to where he could only see her in the corner of his eyes.

**"Just being friendly I guess."**

**"Ha! Are you serious?"**

His eyes narrowed, **"What's that supposed to mean?"**

**"Nothing, nothing. I just mean, did you see what you said to that one girl…um…Ino?"**

**"Yeah, what's your point?"**

**"That wasn't very friendly."**

His eyes relaxed as he took a deep breath. It was quiet for a few seconds, almost as if they were both gathering information from what just happened. Soon, he broke the silence. **"They're different…"**

**"What do you mean by different?"**

**"They're…"**

**"Fan girls?"** she asked, almost smiling. **"Yeah…"** Ryu stopped and busted out laughing. **"What's so funny?"** he asked, offended by her reply. **"It's nothing. It's just that I knew that yiii-people would fall for you."** His eyebrow cocked upward, sensing that she meant something differently. Just then, the gym was in front of the two. **"Heh, sorry. I have to meet the teacher," **and with that, she ran towards a tall man wearing a green jumpsuit. Ryu introduced herself and they chatted for a few minutes. The whole time, she was a bit afraid, knowing that there was something weird about this guy, you know, besides the whole skin tight green jumpsuit, bowl haircut, large eyes, and bushy eyebrows.

Once they finished talking, he turned to the class and posed, as if he was a hero in a comic book, or a model waiting for a picture to be taken. **"Hello youthful students! As you can see, we have a new student with us now. Her name is Ryu Yukai. Make her feel welcome and teach her the meaning of youth. It seems as if she has none! Ha! Just kidding. I think you're very youthful, but only time will tell."** Ryu took a step back stealthily, and half smiled. **"Alright, now it's time to get some exercise!" **Gai smiled and began rushing others off to the track. **"20 Laps by the end of class. This shouldn't be much for you all."**

The students began running their laps; the quicker the better. No one really liked to run, but it was mandatory. Usually, the first one finished was always Sasuke. This time was different; he had someone else come a few seconds before him. **"Oh yes! Number 1!!!"** Ryu announced, jumping around in a circle. When she saw the glare coming from the 2nd placer, she stopped. A smirk appeared on her face, knowing that he was mad because he didn't get first as planned. '**Kit, I can't believe that you did that, just to make him jealous. You know we can't use chakra in P.E.'** _'It's not my fault! You know I can't stand to come second best.'_ **'Sadly, I do know that…'** Ryu smiled and began walking towards the exercise area. Here, you could climb ropes, do pull ups, chin ups, sit ups, etc. **"Ryu."**

**"Are you actually calling me by my first name?"**

He ignored the comment and said nothing.

**"Listen, why are you here?"** she questioned, quite harshly. He stared at the ground and sighed. **"Research."** When she was about to reply, he was gone. _'And you're worried about me breaking the rules?'_

'**There's some thing weird about that kid…'**

_'Haven't we had this conversation…?'_

_'_**Yeah…but he knows about me. Soon, he'll know about **_**us**_**.'** Ryu knew what Sato meant by _us._ **"I've got to get to Ryane and Toboe!"**

* * *

**Ryane:** Chapter 5 should be up later. . 

**Gaara:** Yesh!!!

**Ryu:** He's definately has had enough cookies.

**Gaara:** Out! 'falls over'

**Ryu:** No problem...Be back!

**Ryane:** 'Pats Gaara's head' We'll get you help.

**Gaara:** It's because of the reviews! There aren't much!!! 'searches for panda suit.

**Ryane:** 5 Will be up later. Once again, I haven't thought of a title. Next time on Konoha101! xP


	5. Mixed Feelings

**Konoha101**

**Chapter 5**

**Ryane: **Oh yes! I'm finally at chapter 5!

**Gaara:** Am I in it yet?

**Ryane:** Only time will tell 'bows'

**Gaara: **And I've had to many cookies? 'rolls eyes'

**Ryane:** 'giggles' I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Waiting patiently for her sisters to come home, Ryu watched the TV set, pondering how to tell them. Laughing was heard near the front of the house, _'Toboe.'_ She thought, waiting for the door to open. A small creek was made by the door as the youngest came through the door with Kiba. A smirk was placed on her face as she hid behind the couch. **"Will you admit it already? You like me don't you?"** Toboe acted as if she was thinking about the question. Soon, she turned and began walking up the stairs. **"Come on Toboe!"**

**"Shhh! Ryane and Ryu are probably sleeping."**

**"Whatever. Just say yes or no. I mean, you've got to like me." **Toboe shrugged and walked back down to push him out of the door. **"Bye Kiba. See you tomorrow!" "Toboe this isn't fa-"** she shut the door on him, teasing him. As she began to walk back up the stairs, Ryu popped up in front of her and smirked. **"Hiya Toboe. Pretty busy night, huh?"**

**"Shut up!"** Toboe began running, but Ryu grabbed her arm. **"Let me go!"**

**"We need to talk Toboe, but it has to wait until Ryane gets home."**

**"Wait, she isn't home yet?"** Ryu shook her head and gazed at the clock. It read 1:00 A.M. **"Ugh…Do you know where she is?"** Toboe shook her head too, beginning to walk back downstairs. Ryu's hand fell off of her sister's arm, wondering where she went.

**"OH MY GOSH! WHERE IS SHE???" **Toboe began going insane. It's been two hours since they've last looked at the clock. Suddenly, Ryane quietly made her way through the door. As she took a step in, she stopped and turned to the two who were giving her a look of death. She stood up, **"What did I do?"**

**"Where were you?!"** Toboe asked, almost screaming.

**"Why does it matter?"** Ryane began walking past the two. She suddenly stopped, seeing that Ryu was right in front of her. She sighed quietly and sat down. **"Okay, okay. I met up with a few people."**

**"Who exactly?"**

**"Um…" '****Don't tell them! You can't! It's to weird.'**_'Well, their going to find out tomorrow during school anyways…' _**'True, go ahead.'**

They waited, knowing that she was talking to Saia Akki, the five tailed Gobi. **"Okay, okay. I was with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. They're really strange."** Ryu's eyes widened. **"What were you doing with them?! What did Sasuke say to you?"** Ryane began pushing herself into the chair as her words flew at her, venom in each word. **"Chillax dude. His exact words were…wait, I can't remember. Man!"**

**"Think Ryane, think."**

**"Got it! Ooo…I can't tell you."**

**"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TELL ME?!?"**

**"I promised I would keep it a secret…"**

Ryu tried to cool down, but nothing seemed to work. _'This can't be happening. What was he talking about?! Oh god, if she told him our secret, she's so going to die tonight.' _**"It's about you, so I can't. Figure it out yourself or go talk to him. Sheesh…I'm tired, can I go to bed?" **After she finished her last word, off she ran towards her room. Ryane couldn't stand it when she had to put up a fight against her sisters. Ryu turned to Toboe and sighed. Off to bed they went.

-The next day-

**"Hey Ryu."**

**"Hey! What were you and Ryane talking about yesterday?"**

**"Um…I'll see you in class."**

**"No! Wait! Ugh..."**

The black haired girl approached her locker and began gathering her stuff for her first two periods. _'I already know about biology and health. This is lame.' _

**'Well, at least you don't have to sit around and listen to you think about that Uchiha boy all day.'**

_'Hey!'_ laughter rose from her mind into reality. Then, she saw someone else by her. Startled, she jumped back an inch or two and set her hand were her heart would be if it was visible. **"Damn. What's up Lee?"**

**"Hello Ryu! How are you today? Youthful as ever?"**

**"Um…Lee. Can I give you a hint of advice?"**

**"Of course!"**

**"Don't say youthful anymore. It's hard enough in gym…"**

He nodded as she shut her locker. Hesitant, Lee sighed and stood in front of her. **"Ryu, I'd be honored if you'd be my girlfriend!"** Ryu's eyes widened in shock. _'Crap!'_

**'Wow, now you have someone else to think about too!'**

_'Shut up! I don't like him that way. He's just an acquaintance.'_

**'Uh huh, sure.'**

**"Um…I'm sorry Lee, but I don't like you like that…"** She was a little worried about rejecting him, though they didn't know a lot about each other. So far, it was just their names, and of course, Ryu's favorite colors and her favorite animal from geography. She glanced at his eyes, sensing nothing near pain. A smile was on his face as he nodded. **"It's fine. I won't give up though."** That part instantly reminded her of the day before, what Ino said. Did Ryu really like Sasuke? No, she couldn't. They don't know much about each other either…but he was so _cute_. His hair was strange, but it complimented his face so well. His eyes were like a danger, look into them and you'll get lost forever. _'I guess that's what he can do to a girl…'_

As she chose her seat, near the back again, she noticed that Ryane and Toboe were no longer sitting near her. Toboe sat near the front, closer to the teacher…and to Kiba. Ryane sat in the far left side of the room in the back, near someone she hasn't met before. He had fierce red hair; pale, no, pasty skin, a symbol on his forehead, and a large gourd next to his chair. _'They seem to be getting along. Heh, looks like it's my turn to meet her little 'friend'. Ha!'_ Suddenly, another note was placed on her desk. She turned to her side, where Ino once sat. Now, she sat near the front, where Sasuke sat the day before. The seat was empty. Turning forward, she opened the note. It read:

Ryu.

I'll tell you what I said. You just have to

give me time. I promise it's nothing bad.

Sasuke

Instantly, she began thinking of the raven haired boy again. **'Great…here we go once again.'**_ 'Why is he so difficult? All he has to do is tell me what happened! Ugh! This is going to bug me for the rest of the day…'_

* * *

**Ryane: **It's done. 'slouches in the chair'

**Gaara: **Now, are you okay?

**Ryane: **'nods' Just tired...See how much I care about you people!!! v.v T.T

**Gaara: **Ah, well, just wait. It's still the beginning. I'm finally in it!!!

**Ryane: **Is that joy I'm hearing?

**Gaara:** 'cough'_maybe_'cough'

**Ryane:** 'smiles and laughs'

**Gaara:** That was good.

**Ryane:** Well I'm glad you liked it. I'm bushed. x.x

**Gaara:** Get some sleep then.

**Ryane: **Bleh. x.x At least I got to chapter 5 before Ryu got to chapter 3.

**Gaara: **Alright. Leave reviews everyone. 'crosses arms and gives the look of death'

**Ryane:** 'halfs smiles' Bye everyone. Stay tuned for **Chapter 6: The Truth!** Oh yes!!! I have a title. xP


	6. The Truth

**Konoha101**

**Chapter 6**

**Ryane:** 'Ello reader! 'bows' I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had a writers block, so sorry about the length as well. x.x

**Gaara: **'stands in the background in his panda suit'

**Ryane:** Um...Gaara, you didn't kill anyone...did you?

**Gaara:** 'walks out of the room'

**Ryane:** Oooo...Hey! That reminds me. I wanted to thank Ryu (Ryu The Eight Tailed Fox) and racergirl936 for leaving reviews! I'm glad you two like it. Anyways, here's chapter 6!

**

* * *

**

It's now been their second month in Konoha High and Sasuke/Ryane still haven't confessed on what they spoke about that one night. **"This is driving me insane, Ryane! Just tell her!"** Toboe stated, grabbing her hair and turning to her sister. The Gobi keeper sat on the couch. Her eyes never left the TV set as she ignored her comment. Toboe turned to Ryu, seeing her staring out of the window once again. Her mind's been pretty busy. She's been stressed over that topic and school work. It's been hard to keep up with our 9th grade work. Toboe couldn't say much either, they were nearly at the same level, though Ryu was doing better than herself. Ryane on the other hand was a straight A student. This always made her wonder what happened to Ryane to make her this way. She never liked to talk about her past, but she's not afraid to stand up for all demon keepers, such as herself and Ryu.

Ryane finally turned around once the show was on commercial, **"I'm sorry Toboe, but I can't."** Her eyes drifted away from the girl and onto the ground. Suddenly, her head and eyes shot back up to where she saw the red head in one motion. **"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"** she asked as sort of twisted look appeared on her face.Toboe smirked and nodded, turning to Ryu. **"We'll be right back!"** With that, they were off.

"**Okay. It's about 8 o' clock; he said that normally he'll be out in the training fields. We should check there before we search around Konoha for the other two on their team."**

"**You got it."**

Branch by branch, the hopped, hoping to get closer to the Uchiha. Their eyes shifted, looking for a sign, any at all. Finally, they settled down on one branch and spoke about their plans.

-At the house-

Ryu raided the kitchen, trying to find something that she was craving for. What sucked was that she wasn't to sure what it was. This made her search quiet long actually.

'_**Knock, Knock, Knock'**_

Her head peered over the top of the bottom half of the fridge. _'Ugh…'_ she thought, making her way to the door. As she turned the knob, Sasuke stormed in. **"Can I help you?"** she asked, getting quite annoyed that he'd always come so close to telling her, but never did.

He sighed and turned away from her. **"I'm actually going to tell you this time."**

"_**Pffft…That's what you said the last time…"**_ Ryu added, quietly to herself.

She was wrong. He took another sigh and relaxed on one of the chairs. There, he asked for her to take a seat, and she did as asked. Smoothly, and unexpectedly, he was out of his chair and right in front of the black haired girl. Her eyes were widened, feeling his lips on hers. She was so shocked that she almost slapped him, her hand right next to his face. Instead, it was tied with the other behind his neck, deepening the kiss. Just as he gained more confidence in the motion, the two sisters barged into the house. They're eyes widened, then relaxed, running up towards their rooms; snickering as they did.

-The next day-

"**No way…"** Sakura said at what was before her eyes. A few feet in front of her were Ryu with Sasuke. Normally, this didn't really bother her, because she spent a lot of time with him during practice, but, this time was different… This time, they were holding hands. Her teeth grinded against one another harshly. Quickly she stomped towards her enemy, Ino. **"Hey, Ino-pig. We need to talk."** The blonde girl turned to the pink haired girl, setting one hand on her hip. **"What do you want, Billboard-Brow?"** Ignoring her name calling, Sakura pointed to the two at the lockers. They've grown closer then when she last saw, now; he had one hand across her shoulders. Both Sasuke fan girl (sorry everyone, but you know it had to come sooner or later! xP) narrowed their eyes in envy and turned to one another.

* * *

**Ryane:** Heck yeah! I finally have the nicknames in for Sakura and Ino. Don't worry all of you Sakura and/or Ino fans, they'll be in this story a lot.

**Gaara:** 'Crosses arms'

**Ryane:** Hm?

**Gaara:** I wasn't in this one.

**Ryane:** The next one, I promise.

**Gaara: **'nods'

**Ryane:** That's all for now. Chapter 7 will be up soon. Bye everyone! Oh! Leave reviews. D (Thank you to racergirl936 and Ryu once again. Yall rock.)


	7. Mission Ryane Failure!

**Konoha101**

**Chapter 7**

**Ryane: **Moo!

**Gaara: **...okay?

**Ryane: **'Smiles' Sorry, I had hotwings today. D I lurve hot wings!

**Gaara: **Um...Yeah. 'shakes head'

**Ryane: **Anyways! Welcome to chapter 7! I hope you like it. Sorry I made you all wait! x.x

**Gaara: **Leave reviews. Also, we'd like to thank racergirl936 and Narutard101 for reviews.

**Ryane:** Yes, thanks you guys! You rock. Well, enjoy [warning, I kind of ran out of ideas...so I made it about Ryu, but there is a lot of information on me.

**

* * *

**

Ryane laughed in a hush tone, reading a note that her 'close friend' had given her. Slowly, Ryu and Toboe inched toward her, carefully following their plan on stealing the note. **"Get her!"** Ryu screamed, pouncing in her direction. Toboe followed her command and jumped at her 20-day older sister as well. They grabbed onto Ryane and tackled her to the ground, snatching the note from her hands. Suddenly, a huge puff of smoke blasted in front of their eyes. **"Hey!"** they screamed, seeing that they were jipped. **"What does the note say?"** Toboe asked, rubbing her head and staring over at the piece of folded paper. Slowly, Ryu opened it up, seeing a face drawn and a tiny message underneath it. The girl stared at the paper, making a funny face. **"UGH!!!"** she exclaimed, throwing the paper at the other demon carried. **"What?"** Toboe opened it quicker then her sister, desperate to read what was written. Her eyes were filled with excitement as she got ready, and by the end of reading the note, her face was gloomy. **"How rude!"** she said, shaking her head slightly.

**Muahaha!! I can't believe you all thought I was that stupid. I know you two too well. Anyways, I'm out right now. Be home later.**

**-Ryane.**

-Meanwhile-

"**What are you two doing!?!?!?!"** Ryane screamed, struggling to get out of a well tightened knot. Two figures hovered in front of her, kunia's in their hands. **"We need you to do something for us…something that ****needs**** to be done."** The green and black haired girl's eyebrows narrowed, looking at the two. **"Sakura, Ino? Is that you guys?"** In a whispered tone, the slightly taller one spoke, **"How to you think she knows it's us?" **The other one gazed at her, **"I think our voices gave it away."** Ryane shook her head…

"**I hope you two know that I can hear you…Now, if you would be so kind LET ME GO!" **The knot loosened a bit, but Pinky walked back and quickly fastened it. **"Listen, Ryane, we need to talk to you."**

"**Why didn't you just ask?! Does no one know what that means around here?"**

"**Quit being such a baby."**

Ryane's eyes pierced Ino's, making her back away, suddenly, her expression softened.

'_Saia, you awake?"_

'**Duh. I can't sleep with you screaming…'**

'_Right…Well, what's up with these two? Can you tell?'_

'**I'm sorry Ry, I can't do anything about them. You might have to escape if I tired helping you…'**

'_Why do you say that?'_

''**cause these girls are annoying the hell out of me…I might **_**accidently**_** go a little crazy and they **_**might**_** end up missing…'**

Ryane shook her head mentally and in reality turned to the blonde girl. **"What do you two want?"** she asked, annoyed. **"It's about Sasuke…"** the other girl said, speaking softly. The second oldest rolled her eyes and nodded. **"Well, are he and your sister going out?"**

"**Yeah. What's it to ya?"**

"**Hmph. Listen short stuff," **Ino began, **"Tell us all you know about that gothic girl."** Ryane's lips turned into a smirk, her eyes turned deadly. The normal dark, dark brown eyes slit, into what looked like cat eyes. The iris was lime green, and the pupil was black creating a fierce look.She didn't look up at the two, just laughed quietly in her seat. Her power was strong, very strong. She wasn't the strongest out of her family, but she was the quickest and wisest. **"Was that a **_**threat**_**?"** she said, laughing a little louder than before.

She saw their feet retreat further back, her laugh came to a stop. **"Listen…****Ryu**** and ****Sasuke**** like each other a lot. No one else has been that close to Ryu besides us. If you're going to try and break them up, you would have had a better chance with Toboe."** He eyes lightened up as she looked upward, directly at them. **"Now, can I- Hey! Cookies!!! Can I have one? Erg, I mean…If you don't give me a cookie, I'll be forced to kill you right here, right now."** The last part wasn't as strong as the first. Ryu started to grow on her with her "ADD" (Inside Joke).

Ino gave in, not wanting to die, but Sakura quickly stopped her. **"That knot is one of my best, there's no way any regular chunnin could break it."** That signaled Ino to use her bloodline jutsu. She signaled onto Ryane and jumped into her mind.

Ino's body dropped to the ground; head hanging low as she transported herself. Sakura watched with a lovely smirk on her face. This was her chance to think about Sasuke in private.

-In Ryane's body- (Ha! That sounds weird. XP Just messing, anyways…)

"**Alright punk, time to get some information from your stupid sisters. Now, lets see….Wait, what the!!!"** Ino's spirit began slipping out of her body. **"This can't be happening…only that billboard brow could push me out. What's the big idea?"** she yelled, using more force.

"**Get out now." **Ino turned around to see a large cage. She took a few steps forward and saw a figure in the shadows, their eyes opened. She had the same look that Ryane had before, down to the color and shape of her eyes. **"What is all this? This girl's a FREAK!"**

"**NOW!"**The oversized ferret swiftly came to the edge of the cage, filling Ino with horrid visions, genjutsu.

-Reality-

Ino's body came back, her breathing roughly as she fainted to the ground. Sakura turned back in, seeing the body fall roughly. She stepped back in horror as she gazed back at Ryane. She sat there, a terrifying smile on her face. Sakura swiftly ran out of the room, leaving the two alone. Slowly, the girl walked out, leaving the body behind. There was nothing wrong with Ino, she just used a little too much chakra. As she took a step out of the small room, she dusted off her clothing. **"Ryane?"** Quickly, she shut the door and turned to see who had called her name. She relaxed as she saw Gaara walking towards her. **"Hey Gaara!"** He did what she knew as a smile, others would call it a very very week attempt to raise both sides of his mouth. xP.

**"What are you doing?"**

**"Um...Nothing. Just, handling some things. What are you doing in the gym at 6 p.m.?"**

**"Just, hanging around. There isn't much to do..."**

**"Oh. Well, want to come with me?"** Gaara shrugged and began walking next to the girl. His head was turned slightly as they spoke, walking slowly towards her house. He did the attempt every once in a while, and it made her smile widen. _'What is this?'_ he asked himself, actually, mainly talking to himself. It just so happened that Shakaku was listening too. **'Dude, from what you've pictured her, that girl is hot. You're going to her house, right'** Gaara stayed silent towards the perv, not wanting him to continue. **'I'm going to take that as a yes. I can't wait to see what her family looks like.'** a perverted smile was left on his face as he drooled, very much like the pervy sage we all know, but not all love. _'Shut up.'_

**'Why don't you, you stupid brat? Have some fun once in a while!'**

* * *

**Ryane:** Told yall! I went power crazy && I promised Gaara he would be in it too. 'Laughs' 

**Gaara:** I never said you had to include _him_.

**Ryane:** Eh, Ryu's story inspired me for that part, so thanks Ryu!!

**Gaara:** That's all for now right? Can we go now?

**Ryane: **'nods.' Bye everyone, chapter 8 will be up soon. Leave reviews, please! Thanks!


	8. She's My Girl

**Konoha101**

**Chapter 8**

**Ryane**: Sorry so late everyone! I've been kind of busy with gaia, I lost track of time. x.x I'd still like to thank my two best reviewers, Narutard101 and racergirl936. Yall are awesome.

**Gaara: **Not as awesome as me though. 'Breaks out dancing.

**Ryane:** Heh...Sorry about that too! He's been drinking a lot of eggnog.

**Gaara:** Pffffft. On wards to the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Gaara walked silently with the girl; the keeper of the 5 tailed Gobi. 'This is so strange…I feel like I can actually talk with her…' **'Ugh…Kiss her already! You're making me suffer in here!'** the demon started weeping as he backed away from the entrance of the cage. In real life, he constantly glared at the ground, afraid to look up. Ryane spoke lightly, just trying to be friendly with him. Her words just flew over his head. 

"**Ryane?"** He said, soothingly. Her heat skipped a beat as she stopped in her tracks, feet together. **"Hm?"**

"**Why are you talking to me?"** she looked confused when he examined her face.

"**What do you mean? Do you not want me to talk to you, 'cuz that would have helped along time ago?"** Her eyes were lost when she gazed at him. Gaara sighed and shrugged. **"I mean, you don't treat me like anyone else…"**

Laughter exited from Ryane's mouth. She couldn't help but laugh, but quickly covered her mouth before it offended him. She shook her head and smiled, setting her hand to her side. **"Well, come on!**

**We both are keepers of demons.**

**We both are different from everyone else.**

**You don't scare me."**

His eyes narrowed, confused by her words. She just shrugged. **"I like you Gaara. You don't scare me."** The boy smiled and they continued there walk.

-Arrival at the Yukai/Akeo/Ookami's!-

"**Ryane!!!!!"** The two shouted when she entered the room. Toboe glanced over at Gaara and smiled. **"Hey! I know you. You're Gaara, right?"** he nodded. **"Well, Ohio! Are you and Ryane-chan going out? 'Cuz you two look like you do."**

"**Yeah!" **Ryu butted in, a smile on her face too. **"Guys!!"** Ryane screamed, not wanting them to be in their faces.

"**It's okay, yes, we are."** Ryane looked at him, shocked. He didn't seem like he would be the one to say that…but she was happy.

"**Awww!"** Toboe and Ryu sighed. Ryane growled and chased the two. Gaara didn't move.

-The Next Day Before School-

"**Wake up Toboe!" **Ryu yelled, nudging her. **"We're going to be late!"** After a few minutes, she gave up. Ignoring the girl, she walked over to Ryane's room. **"Were you with Gaara last night?"** Ryane looked down. **"Not the whole time. He just walked be home and stayed for a few minutes.**"

"**Really? Then where were you before?"**

"**Um…Sakura and Ino wanted to talk to me about something."** From her throat, Ryu growled. She despised those girls, just because they would leave Sasuke alone.

"**What was it?"**

"**Don't worry about it. I have it all under control."**

Ryu crossed her arms and glared over her. **"Tell me."** Ryane sighed. It was awkward when her sisters didn't know about things. She always caved…

"**Well…"** she explained to her what happened. Occasional nods and "Mmmhmms" were made as replies from the red headed girl. **"I'd like to see them get rid of me.**" Ryu smirked and walked out of the room. Before leaving, she made sure that Ryane got the message to wake the other one up.

-At school-

"**Hey You!"** a girl called, pointing straight at the Yukai. Her head turned to see who called, but it was pretty obvious. The pink haired girl stood back to back with the blonde. **"Did anyone tell you that that pose you're in makes you look like The Men in Black?"**

"**Shut up Kiba."**

"**Hey!"** Toboe yelled.

Ignoring the side conversation, they turned their attention towards Ryu. **"What have you done to Sasuke?"** She asked, storming 'all up in Ryu's grill.' (Ha! I've always wanted to say that. Sorry everyone. xP I love that phrase…anyways) **"Nothing. Sasuke's made his own decisions."**

"**Oh yeah? Then why isn't he talking to us?"**

"**Maybe he's tired of having two kiss ups on his ass all day."**

They gasped and Ino came up. **"You have a lot of nerve to come to this school and try to take the boy almost every girl wants."** Just then, Sasuke came. He overheard the conversation and kissed Ryu on the lips. He didn't want to make a whole scene in front of the whole school, but he needed to do it; it was on his mind all day. **"What's up?"** The Uchiha glared at the two girls, warning them. **"Leave her alone."** On the side, the two girls noticed two other girls (Ryane and Toboe) dancing silently and making faces at them. Sakura's eyes began watering. **"Why….Why her?!"** **"Yeah, why!"**

Sasuke smirked and turned away from them. **"You two aren't even a threat to her."** He stated, resting his arm around his girlfriend. Ryu looked upward and smiled a toothy smile. She gave him a hug and stuck her tongue out. They glared at her. _'Don't worry. We have a plan all set up, Goth girl.'_ Sakura and Ino thought, turning away and rushing off to their 1st period class.

* * *

**Ryane: **Bleck. x.x I must really be out of it...

**Gaara:** What cha' mean? I'm in this one!

**Ryane:** I mean that it didn't have much of Ryu and Sasuke that I wanted it too.

**Gaara: **There's always the next chapter.

**Ryane:** True...Anyways, I have a surprise! To show how much racergirl936 and Narutard101 are important [since they leave me reviews! Lol, they're characters will be guest stars in chapter 9! So, if you two could leave me a comment or message me who your character is and what's their personality, it'll be up! Thanks again!

**Gaara:** !Hint! Leave reviews for her. It makes her happy.

**Ryane:** See you all next time! I hope you enjoyed it.


	9. Stranger From Afar

**Konoha101**

**Chapter 9**

**Ryane:** Hey everyone! I'd like to take the time to thank you for reading this, but if you're a newcomer, make sure to read the first chapters or this would really suck. Lol, anyways, as I said in the 8th chap., there would be two guest stars. Unfortunately, one didn't message me, so Narutard101 will be the only one. She goes by the name of **Hikari Akusoma**!

**Gaara: **'Nods' She wasn't in this one much, but she will be in next few.

**Ryane:** Who knows? Maybe she might become a main character. P

**Gaara:** 'Turns to Ryane'

**Ryane:** Well, I hope you enjoy this.

**!Disclaimer!** (Haven't done this since the 1st chapter xP)** I do not own any Naruto characters [.**

* * *

Since the day of the Sakura and Ino drama, Ryane and Toboe have been coming up with a plan for the two. They didn't tell Ryu about it though. Who would want her to be angrier than she was? They weren't the only two who knew about the plan though; Ryane told Gaara, her new boyfriend and Toboe told Kiba her boyfriend as well. 

**!RING RING!**

The telephone scared the two, causing them to jump in unison. **"Get it Toboe."**

"**Okay."** Running to the phone, Ryane continued discussing the plan with the two boys. A few minutes passed as the short haired girl came back to the table. **"Who was it?" **Kiba asked, staring over at her. Toboe returned his look and shrugged. **"I'm pretty sure it was Shino. They want you back to train."** Kiba sighed and waved towards the red headed boy and the green/black haired girl; turning to the wolf, he kissed her on the lips and grabbed his things. **"See ya."**

Toboe excused herself from the table, seeing that there was no point in staying downstairs still. Gaara turned to Ryane and made his crooked smile. Ryane returned a closed smile as he grabbed her hand. They made their way to the living room, clicking on the television. Ryane snuggled next to the demon carrier and he didn't seem to move. The fact that Gaara even had a relationship with someone seemed way freaky.

After a few minutes, Ryu came through the front door. **"Hey you two, no making out while I'm here, or at least since I'm alone."** Gaara rolled his eyes and the girl stuck her tongue out. **"Were you out with that Uchiha dude again?"** she asked, gazing over at her sister. She nodded in return and laid across the extra couch. **"Those fan girls didn't bother you, did they?"** Gaara asked venom in his words. She shook her head and turned her attention to the T.V. set. Ryane sighed and moved away from Gaara. She knew there was something wrong, so she turned it off. **"What's the deal?"**

"**Ugh!!"**

"**Ryu?!"**

"**Nothing! Just leave me alone."** With that, she ran full speed up the stairs. The girl looked over at the boy. She was worried, something was wrong and someone had hurt her sister. Gaara pulled his girlfriend back to where she was and sighed.

As she got comfortable, the phone rang again. Gaara glared at the phone and helped her up. She ran towards the phone, not wanting to miss whoever was calling them. **"Hello?"**

"**Ryane?"**

"**Um…Yes?"**

"**Hey! It's ****Hikari Akusoma!"** Ryane smiled remembering her friend from school.

"**Hika-chan! How've you been?"**

"**Youthful as ever! What did you all do for Gym?"** she asked, a bit of anger in her voice. The two, well three, including Gaara, had this class together. Ryane knew how much she liked Rock Lee, but never seemed to understand why she didn't just make a move…

"**Well, we went to the track today."**

"**Man!! I can't believe I missed the best class ever. . !!"**

"**-laughs- Lee was talking about you."** Gaara glanced over from the couch, Ryane smiled and turned to look away from him. If she didn't, she wouldn't have been able to concentrate on the conversation.

"**WHAT?!? Was it good or bad? Did he miss me?"**

"**He was wondering where you were. I told him you were helping out a few academy students with their skills, he was so proud. –laughs-"**

"**-faints- He's so awesome."**

Ryane smiled and turned to the stairs, Ryu had walked back down while she wasn't looking and was now talking to Gaara. She was a little concerned and definitely jealous that her own sister wouldn't talk to her but would talk to her boyfriend. As the conversation ended, they said their goodbyes and hung up.

"**You promise?"**

"**I promise."** He replied.

"**What's up?"** Ryane asked, her eyebrow cocked up.

-Back To Ryu!!!-

She looked up at her sister and stood. She didn't really want Ryane to worry over her. The truth was that Ryu caught Sasuke with Sakura a few minutes before they were suppose to meet. Normally, she wouldn't care, but this was horrible…Turns out that they were kissing. The black-haired girl looked over at the boy and nodded. **"It's nothing Ryane. I'll be back."**

A few minutes passed as left the house. **"Hey Ryu."** Someone called, causing her to stop. She looked down, knowing the voice so well. **"Hey."** The girl turned to see her boyfriend standing a good 10 feet away from her. She swallowed and took a few steps forward. **"Sasuke, I have something to ask you."**

"**No, wait. I have something to tell you. It's about me and Sakura."** Ryu didn't show her emotion, but she felt betrayed. Her face was blank as she stared straight into the Uchiha's eyes. She watched as he sighed and grabbed her hands. **"Nothing's going on. I heard some rumors and I knew that you would too. I never kissed her."**

"**How can you lie to me?"**

"**What?"** His eyebrows narrowed as she glared at her, dropping her hands. Her face was just the same as his, confused and hurt. **"I saw you, Sasuke."**

"**Ryu, I was never with her!"**

"**Give it up!" **He took a few steps back and shook his head. Off he went, disappearing into the shadows of the night. Ryu didn't cry; all she did was blow off the steam. Sliding down a nearby wall, she hugged her knees and breathed slowly.

"**You okay?"**

"**Leave me alone, Sasuke."**

"**I'm not Sasuke…"** Her breathing stopped as she gazed upward at the mystery man. She was confused, she couldn't see his face. **"Uchiha, Itachi. I'm the idiot's older brother. I over heard you two and I'm here to make you better."** Ryu watched him crouch down in front of her. Her minds raced as she gazed over his face. It was clearer now, that her pain subsided. Her eyebrows rose as she saw the figures in his eyes. _'He was right…'_ she thought, remembering a conversation that her and Sasuke once had about him. Shaking the thought aside, she shook her head. **"I don't think you can do that…"**

"**Oh, I know you don't think I can, but I ****know**** I can." ****'Kit, I have a bad feeling about this guy…I think you should leave.'** Mentally nodding, Ryu managed to make it back up to her feet. **"Thanks, but no thanks. I should go."** Itachi rose along with her and slammed his hand in front of her face, blocking her from leaving. **"What are you doing?!"** she yelled, turning the other way. He did the same thing with his other hand, leaving her no room to escape. **"Itachi!"** she screamed again, getting seriously annoyed with the dude.

In her head, she took mental pictures of the guy. He was no older than she was, and the truth? Ryu was attracted to him. This didn't mean that she was going to leave Sasuke though, even if he had already left. He was constantly on her mind, which was really rare. Lost in her thoughts, she wasn't paying attention to the fact that his face was moving closer to hers. **"Let me go!"** she called, grabbing his shirt and pushing him. He was amazed at her strength, which didn't help at all. He was more turned on than before. Using all his force, the Uchiha grabbed her arms and pushed them above her head. He smirked as his lips touched hers, roughly.

This pissed her off. As soon as this happened, she struggled to get free. _'Sato!'_** 'Kit, get a hand free.'** Ryu didn't argue. She managed to free one hand and Sato took over. Her eyes turned red as chakra began flowing around her. **"I said to GET OFF!"** Ryu did a few one handed hand signs and blew him a few feet away from her. Itachi smirked and got back to his feet and began walking towards her.

"**ITACHI!"** a voice came through the yelling. Ryu turned to her side and smiled.

* * *

**Ryane:** Ooooo! Cliffhanger. xP

**Gaara:** Leave reviews. If you have any suggestions, send her a message..

**Ryane:** 'Nods' Okay! Hope to see you all next time on Konoha101!!!


	10. I EHat You!

**Konoha101**

**Chapter 10**

**Ryane: **Ello to everyone again! I'd like to take the time to say thanks for reading my SasuXoc fanfic. I know it's not as long as I thought it would be, but trust me, this isn't the end of me. I'll be sure to be writing more stories.

**Gaara:** We both hope you enjoyed it. Leave reviews and we'll see you soon!

**Ryane: **Very soon I believe! I'm about to start on my fanfic for me and Gaara!

**Gaara:** -Looks over at Ry- What are you talking about? Ryu's writing one of that.

**Ryane:** Oh, right...Well, I might save that one for last. Maybe I'll start on Toboe and Kiba. OOH! Or maybe Hikari and Lee!!!

**Gaara: **Just announce it on the Epilogue okay?

**Ryane: **Will do! -Hugs Gaara-

**Gaara:** Well, she doens't own Naruto, blah blah blah. Enjoy.

* * *

"_**ITACHI!"**__a voice came through the yelling. Ryu turned to her side and smiled._

The man turned to see who dared to call him name or interrupt him during his 'fun.' **"Heh, Sasuke. This really shouldn't be a surprise, but I thought you might have truly left."** Itachi smirked and in one movement, he held the girl in his arm against his side. He turned to look at her and kissed her forehead. Ryu squirmed and changed her focus to Sasuke. **"Thanks for being here, but I can handle it."**

"**No."**

"**Huh?"**

"**Ryu, I didn't tell you the whole story, just that I had a brother. He's too powerful for you, but I will defeat him…I will **_**kill**_** him for even touching you!"** Ryu's eyes withdrawn, ashamed that she didn't tell him about her demon. She was worried though, for Sasuke. Itachi knew from her last hit at him. Without the help of Sato, that wouldn't have happened. **"No Sasuke, you're wrong."** The younger Uchiha's eyebrow cocked up. He was half annoyed that she wouldn't agree with him but also confused as to why she said it. Suddenly, a laugh came from the background. Itachi couldn't help it! The fact that he knew something that his younger brother didn't within the past 10 minutes was amazing. **"You are wrong. Listen, she's way more powerful than you'll ever be. She's actually hit me, unlike someone else…"**

Sasuke inched forward, getting into stance. Itachi growled, throwing Ryu to the wall. When she made contact with it, her memory brought back up the time when she was imprisoned. Ryu fell harshly, but wasn't out for good.

The fight went on, Sasuke managing to hit him a few times. Overall though, Itachi seemed to be winning. He used one hand only, not bothering with the other. There was something strange about this boy.

Finally, Sasuke fell to the ground. He tried getting up, but his muscles wouldn't let him. As Ryu opened her eyes and saw this, she and Sato were angry. **"Get away from him!"** Her hand was in a fist; her eyes piercing his skin. This was the first in a long time that a tear escaped. **"Aw, is this too much for you, Hun?" **She growled at him, her teeth grinding together. **"I can't just sit here and watch this happen. I won't allow it!"** she growled again and her ears popped out of her head.

She shook her head as they came, the pain fierce but soft. Her hand was out of a first, now revealing her long, sharp claws. Itachi watched her, not knowing what she…the creature was. His eyes showed surprise, but he didn't seem to flinch at all. Actually, he started smirking. Her eyes shot back at him. **"What's so funny?"** She practically yelled along with Sato. In a second, Itachi was right in front of her; his hands holding her face. **"Hun, you are powerful…I want you **_**mine**_**."**

"**Hey! What about us?"** Hikari yelled, setting her hand on her waist. She loved to be in fights, mainly because she's so sure of her abilities. Not that any of them knew, but she, too, had a demon inside of her. **"No one can take her away from her family." **A few 'yeahs' were made, but Ryu shook her head.

With her were Ryane, Gaara, Toboe, and another school mate, Kari. Out of all of them, Kari was the only non-demon carrier. **"Leave. This doesn't involve you all!" **Ryu yelled, annoyed.

"**No, let them stay."** Itachi smiled a wide smile and allowed his hands to drop to his sides. He giggled evilly and kissed Ryu again, this time was the same as the first. She pushed him off her and he laughed. Within a second or two, he was gone.

"**MAN!"** Four of the five yelled. Gaara rolled his eyes and walked over to the boy. He examined his wounds and looked over at the girl. She stood in place, her face blank. She was so lost… Sasuke just fought for her, but she didn't know whether he was telling her the truth or not. Ryu sighed and shook her head. Ryane and Toboe ran over to her, trying to comfort her.

-A few hours later-

"**R-ryu?" **a voice came through the silence of their house. Her eyes shot up to see Sasuke awakening. **"What's up?"** she asked, not really wanting to go into a whole lovey dovey seen. His eyes were cold as she looked in her direction. He was still angry with her. Sasuke looked straight through her, seeing she was still in her half demon form. He swallowed harshly and turned away. **"Who are you?"** Ryu's sensitive ears heard his soft comment and they fell close to her head, like a dog's would when it knows it's in trouble. **"You know who I am…I'm Ryu Yukai."**

"**WHO are you?"** at this time, she realized what he was talking about. The ears, the nails, her eyes…It wasn't her at all. _'Sato-sama…Should I tell him?' _**'You can't really get away from him now, Kit.'**She sighed and sat next to the boy, looking downward. _'I really wanted to avoid any lovey dovey stuff ya' know…'_** 'Get on with it!'** She obeyed.

"**His name is Satoshi. He's the Eight-tailed demon…" **She saw him flinch. Her hand reached upward and touched his cheek. Surprisingly, he reached for the hand on his face and held his over hers. **"Don't be so stupid next time."** He said, looking into her eyes. Honestly, Sasuke was in love. He couldn't stand to watch her fight without him. Actually, he couldn't stand to watch her fight at all, risking her life. He come to a point where he realized that this...feeling...was the reason why he wanted to live. He wouldn't say that out loud, but in the mean time, Sasuke would enjoy the time with her to play and argue. **"Me? What about you?!?!?!"** Sasuke gave her a do-you-know-who-I-am look. She rolled her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder, bringing their hands into her lap. He smirked and let go of her, moving so she fell and hit the couch cushion. **"Hey! What was that for?"**

"**I felt like it."**

"**JERK!"**

"**You love it."**

"**N---I E-hat you."**

"**E-hat?"**

"**Yes, Ryane taught it to me."**

"**Well then, I E-hat you too."**

"**No you don't."**

"**Yes I do."**

"**No you DON'T!!!"** On the last word, she pulled on his shirt and made him sit next to her. Sasuke smirked wider and grabbed her waist, pulling her onto his lap, one leg on each side. Ryu leaned down and kissed him deeply, but pulled away, leaving him annoyed and angry. She moved to his ear and whispered, **"Told you, you didn't."**

**

* * *

**

**Ryane:** -tear- It's okay I suppose.not what I thought it would be, but it's okay I suppose.

**Sasuke && Ryu**: -enters through backdoor-

**Gaara: **I liked it.

**Sasuke && Ryu:** We liked it too!

**Ryane:** -Jumps slightly.- Where did you two come from?!?!?!

**Ryu:** ...The backdoor was open.

**Gaara:** That's interesting. Anyways, so, you all ready for the epilogue?

**Ryane:** I'm not! I still don't know what I'm going to do. .

**Sasuke**: Why not ask the people to comment what they'd rather read first?

**Ryane && Gaara:** That would be a good idea.

**Ryane:** -Hugs all three- I lurve you all!

**Sasuke:** -backs out of the hug-

**Ryane: **Fine! Except you. P See you all at the epil. Bye everyone, leave reviews!!! Oh! And sorry it was so short...I kind of ran out of ideas for this one, but surely there will be something for the two in the end. Thanks again everyone.


	11. Epilogue

**Konoha101**

**Epilogue**

**Ryane:** I can't believe it's the end!

**Sasuke:** All I know is that this better turn out well for me and Ryu..-death glare-

**Gaara:** Back off cockatoo.

**Ryu:** Hey! You back off Panda freak!

**Ryane:** That's it, you two, OFF MY SET!

**Ryu and Sasuke:** GLADLY!

**Ryu: **-whispers- Cheesehead.

**Ryane: **YOU"RE THE CHEESEHEAD!!!

**Gaara:** Um...Hun. The story?

**Ryane: **Oh! Right, anyways. Here's the ending of this fanfiction. Hopefully you all enjoy it. It only took me 5-10 minutes, so yeah. x.x

**Gaara:** Enjoy.

* * *

Sasuke and Ryu were together for quite some time after their encounter with his elder brother. It wasn't the end of him though, he continued coming back for the girl, but Sasuke grew stronger. He wouldn't let anyone take Ryu away from him. She was the love of his life as he was hers. Itachi still hasn't given up on his quest for 'love', but he has a new target in his mind now. Turns out, it was one of her friends. Hopefully you all remember her when the time comes. 

Anywho, Ryu and Sasuke ended up getting married after their time at Konoha High. It turns out that they were the two slackers (Besides Shikamaru and Toboe) that made it to the top, together. Konoha High taught them a lot.  
1. Girls are trouble when it comes to males. Oh! That reminds me…Sakura ended up finding a new love. His name is Sai. He's known for looking like Sasuke, actually, they could probably be twins…Not surprising at all, but Ino ended up liking him as well. It's still the battle of the bimbos! (Sorry to any Ino/Sakura fans.)  
2. School sucks, but when you know someone will be there for you everyday they're able, it gets better.  
3. Guys are weird.  
4. It's easy to get caught up in all the drama.  
5. Never eat the fish!!!

The couple (S&R) ended up with two kids; one boy, one girl. They grew up happily, but for some odd reason, Sasuke stopped battling with his brother. The avenger wouldn't let his brother off the hook, but it seemed that Sasuke and Ryu were planning on assisting in the rebirth of the Uchiha clan.

* * *

**Ryane:** rotflol. I love the ending. 

**Gaara:** It would be better if we were included somewhere.

**Ryane:** I didn't want to use anyone else because we weren't really a main character...

**Gaara:** I see. Well, we will be soon, hopefully.

**Ryane:** Yes, but it's up to the fans remember?

**Gaara:** Oh Right.

**Ryane:** All you peoples out there have to do is comment, and tell us whether you would like me to write a KibaXoc, GaaraXoc, or LeeXoc. Please and thank you.

**Gaara:** That's the end then...Let's go home. This set is getting old.

**Ryane: **-nods- I really hope you all liked it. Thank's for everything, but don't forget to comment.

**Gaara:** -pulls on her shirt towards the exit-

**Ryane:** Bye! Oh, and feel free to PM me or whatever. I'll be on the computer a lot after Christmas. Bye once again!


End file.
